There remains a need to develop effective treatments for subjects suffering from or at risk of protein kinase mediated disease or condition. Suitable compounds, including Compound I, for the treatment of such diseases and conditions are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0133400, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
There also remains a need for high purity solid forms of Compound I that are efficacious for the treatment of diseases modulated by bromodomain proteins.